


Broke Your Heart (I’ll Put it Back Together)

by darkestnight22



Series: All You Had To Do Was Stay [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Light Angst, M/M, More angst, Platonic Cuddling, Skinship, but this one has a happy ending I think, never mind the happy ending has to wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkestnight22/pseuds/darkestnight22
Summary: As Mark rubs his back he can feel Jinyoung starting to calm down. The tears don’t stop, but he’s no longer shaking with sobs.Jinyoung pulls away enough to look at Mark’s face and say, “I broke it off”Mark's hand freezes on Jinyoung’s back.The aftermath of When the one who means the most to you (Is the one who didn't show?)





	1. All I know (is that you drove us off the road)

**Author's Note:**

> So after seeing that people liked my first story, I decided to post a second part. (tbh I've been listening to too much Taylor Swift and it's making me want to write random stuff.) I am still by no means a skilled writer, and this is still unbeta'd. Please comment and leave (positive or constructive) feedback. 
> 
> This story, in particular, I was flipping between All You Had To Do Was Stay and How You Get The Girl.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updated 10/19/19

 

There wasn’t too much mess left; the days of college frat parties were over. The guests were all adults and all civilized, but sometimes things like cups or plates were put down during a conversation and then abandoned. It was better to clean up now while Jinyoung was going to bed; he shouldn’t have to worry about it in the morning.

 

Mark could hear Jinyoung’s phone ring from where he had been cleaning up the living room. Most of their guests had gone home, now only Jackson and Hyunjin remained. Jackson was busy tidying up the kitchen, while Hyunjin was passed out face-first into their couch.

Leaving the stack of plates and cups, Mark made his way to Jinyoung’s bedroom door. He arrived just in time to hear something smash against it. As he gently opens the door he can hear Jinyoung’s muffled sobbing. Mark makes his way to the bed, gently moving Jinyoung over so that he could sit on the edge.

He doesn’t say a word as he wraps his arms around Jinyoung, pulling the younger towards his chest. Jinyoung continues sobbing as he turns to stick his face in the crook of Mark's neck.

As Mark rubs his back he can feel Jinyoung starting to calm down. The tears don’t stop, but he’s no longer shaking with sobs.

Jinyoung pulls away enough to look at Mark’s face and say, “I broke it off”

 

Mark's hand freezes on Jinyoung’s back.

 

Jinyoung continues “I couldn’t handle being the only one contributing to our relationship, so I ended it. He couldn’t even see that he wasn’t involved, he said I was overreacting!”

Mark takes a few seconds to reply, shifting to hold Jinyoung to his chest more comfortably “You felt like he wasn’t committed enough?”

“I’ve been feeling this way for a while; I guess it was just inevitable...” Jinyoung paused wiping some of the tears from his cheeks, “it's like I could never get him to tell me what was bothering him. I was constantly opening up and telling about my worries, my hopes, my plans for the future, but when it came to something bothering him, it was always ‘don’t worry I can handle it’ or ‘I don’t want to think about that right now’. There were only so many walls I could break through before I had to give up. Relationships don’t work if only one person is paying attention...” He started to trail off.

 

“It hadn’t always been like that...” he took a deep breath, “ before he had gotten promoted, we had discussed everything. We both wanted a family and cats. We were even planning on starting to look at houses next spring.”

 

The tears were starting to come back, so Mark started to rock Jinyoung gently to soothe him.

“I thought we were both ready, but then so much started to happen at once. He had gotten his promotion and Boyoung had had her baby. Hyunjin also started college. He started to pull away and there was nothing I could do but watch. I-“ Before Jinyoung could continue his ramble a knock on the door interrupted him. Jackson’s head popped through the door, taking in the scene in front of him as he made his way to the bed. 

Mark was sitting with his back against Jinyoung’s headboard with Jinyoung almost completely in his lap. Jinyoung still had a few tears falling down his cheeks and Mark was still rocking him gently. As Jackson made his way into the room he accidentally stepped on Jinyoung’s phone, which Mark had stepped over in his haste to comfort Jinyoung. The resounding crack made both boys look over at him.

Jackson ran his hand through his hair as he picked up the shattered phone.

 

“well if it wasn’t broken before, it’s definitely broken now...” Jinyoung let out a watery laugh.

Jackson and Mark both smiled at the younger boy.

“I just wanted to check on you before I went to bed. I figured I’d sleep in Marks room tonight since it’s so late...” the boys on the bed both look at the clock on the wall, which shows 2:45 am.

Jinyoung flailed, “ I hadn’t realized it was so late already! We all have work in the morning!”

 

Mark just sighed again “Jinyoung...Jinyoung...” Mark grabs Jinyoung by the shoulders, “Jinyoung! You don’t have to work in the morning. I spoke to your staff yesterday morning because I figured that since you worked on your actual birthday you deserved some kind of break. There are other staff members who can handle the head librarian duties for one day, you don’t need to worry.” Mark let go of Jinyoung and started to shimmy off the bed. “As for Jackson and me? We’re grown-ups, we can handle ourselves.”

“Speaking of grown-ups,” Jackson interjected, “ Hyunjin, a very not grown up, is still asleep on your couch. Since it’s too late for him to head back to his dorm, I figured I could carry him in here?”

Jinyoung looked between his two Hyungs in confusion, “ why is Hyunjin still here? I thought he went home with his friends?”

“He was concerned about you, he didn’t want to leave until he knew you were ok. He ended up falling asleep on the couch.” Mark was the one to answer.

Jinyoung quickly agrees with Jackson,” Yes, please carry him in here? I don’t want him whining in the morning about how he has to go to class sore because he fell asleep on the couch.” What he doesn’t say is that he needs someone to stay with him tonight.

 

Jackson goes back out to the living room and picks up Hyunjin with no problem. Hyunjin barely moves, only whining slightly from the movement. He is carefully placed beside Jinyoung on the bed before Jackson and Mark bid them goodnight.

 

Jinyoung pulls his brother closer to him as he snuggles deeper into the covers. He takes a second to admire Hyunjin’s face, “Aish, this kid could sleep through a hurricane...”

This, of course, is the thing that wakes Hyunjin.

“Hyung? Was’ happin'?”

Jinyoung smooths a hand down Hyunjin’s hair, pulling him closer to his chest. “Shhh, go back to sleep. It’s early Hyunjinnie, you still have time to rest.”

Hyunjin hums and snuggles into his brother's embrace, it wasn’t every day that he’s the one to engage in skinship, he might as well take it while he can. He wasn't entirely sure this wasn't a dream.

Jinyoung starts to hum a tune that quickly puts Hyunjin back to sleep. It’s only after the boy has drifted off that Jinyoung realizes he’s crying again.

He wraps his arms around his brother tighter and continues to hum, ignoring his tears, hoping that they would stop. He soon drifts into a fitful sleep tangled in his brother's arms.

 


	2. Pictures In Frames (Of Kisses On Cheeks)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sorry Mrs.Lee we don’t have-“ Jinyoung was cut off once again.
> 
> “Jinyoung”
> 
> “Jaebum?” Jinyoung stands frozen in the doorway.

It was a struggle for Jinyoung to open his eyes the next morning. He didn’t feel refreshed, but he was warm and snuggled so he didn’t want to move. What time was it? Didn’t Jaebum have to go to work today?

Opening his eyes he realized that, no, it wasn’t Jaebum’s arms that he had been cradled so comfortably in, but Hyunjin’s. He was confused for a split second, bolting upright in bed, before recalling what had occurred yesterday.

Beside him Hyunjin grumbled, having been displaced when Jinyoung sat up, “Hyyuung, go back to sleep. We don’t need to be anywhere today.”

Jinyoung just hugged at his younger brother, “ _ I _ don’t have anywhere to be today, you, on the other hand, have three classes,” he paused to look at his clock, “which start in an hour and a half. That gives you enough time to shower and eat something before you leave. You’ve grown taller so something of mine should fit you.”

Hyunjin started to whine, but Jinyoung cut him off “Go! I’ll get started on breakfast.”

Hyunjin stops resisting makes his way to the bathroom. Cuddles and breakfast? He wasn’t about to argue.

Jinyoung moves to get dressed before he goes to get started on breakfast. No one will be seeing him today, so he goes into Mark’s room and steals a pair of sweatpants and one of Jackson’s shirts. He’s not brave enough to go looking in his closet for a pair of his right now.

Moving to the kitchen, he decides that reheating some leftover Haejang-guk is probably the best way to go as he had no idea how much either of them had to drink last night. He pulls out a pot to reheat the soup, before moving to start the rice and some sides.

As Jinyoung finished setting the table, Hyunjin finished his shower and made his way into the kitchen.  He found his brother staring off into space, looking at the place settings.

“Jinyoung-Hyung?” Jinyoung jumped, not having noticed Hyunjin enter the room, “ has Mark-Hyung gone to work already?”

“Yes, He and Jackson leave early usually.” Jinyoung was quick to answer, trying to avoid the elephant in the room.

“Jackson-Hyung was here too?”

“Who do you think carried you into my room? You didn’t think I did, did you?” Hyunjin shook his head and opened his mouth to reply, but Jinyoung just stuck a spoon in instead. “Eat, you don’t have much time before your first class. We can talk later on.”

Hyunjin nodded and obeyed. From then on breakfast was a silent affair.

Jinyoung paused eating to look out the window, he cleared his throat before speaking again, “ it looks like it’s gonna rain; will you be ok getting back to campus? Do you need me to drive you?”

Hyunjin just laughed as he started to clear his bowls, “I’m fine Hyung, don’t worry about it. A little rain won’t hurt me.”

Jinyoung sighed, "Fine, but text me when you get to class...”

Hyunjin gathered his bag from the night before and moved to leave the apartment “Fine, I will mom...”

“YAH!” Hyunjin was already out the door before his brother could reach him.

“Aish, this kid’s gonna be the death of me...” looking out the window, Jinyoung notices that in the time it took to eat and clear the table it had started pouring.

He moves away from the window and starts washing the dishes from breakfast.

“No sense in leaving these for later, I’m just gonna have to wash them anyway.” He’s talking to an empty room now.

He’s trying to keep himself busy, and trying to avoid the inevitable.

“No” Now wasn’t the time to think about that, "you don’t have time for a breakdown today.”

He finishes the dishes and turns to the rest of the apartment to distract himself. Jackson and Mark had already cleaned, but there was no harm in vacuuming and mopping again, the place can’t be too clean, right?

A knock at the door interrupts his mopping. Who could that be? He knows that Jackson and Mark are still at work, and Hyunjin just left.

Opening the door, he’s met with the sight of his neighbor from across the hall, Mrs.Lee.

“Hello dear, do you have a minute?”

The thing about Mrs.Lee is that a minute really means three hours. She lives alone with her three cats, and her grandchildren, students at the same college as Hyunjin, come to visit every two weeks. Still, he and Mark feel sorry for the lonely old woman, so they have her over for tea or dinner almost once a week.

“I’m sorry Mrs.Lee, I’m in the middle of something right now. Is there anything urgent you need help with?”  He tries to be patient.

“I’m so terribly sorry for interrupting you, but I was wondering if you happen to have any baking soda? I was hoping to make some cookies for when Donghyuck and Jeno bring their friends tonight.” She asked him very politely

Jinyoung cursed in his head, “ I’m so sorry, but none of us are bakers. I don’t think we’ve ever bought baking soda before.”

“Oh well, thank you, dear. Have a wonderful day.” He had barely finished his sentence when she had turned away to go back to her apartment.

He gently closed the door and went back to mopping. It barely took him any time to finish and soon he decided it was time to clean his room.

As he makes his way down the hall toward the bedrooms, he realizes that Hyunjin hasn’t texted him yet. He moves to pull his phone from his jeans, before realizing that his phone was smashed the night before. And just like that, we’re back to the beginning.

He refuses to dwell, so he puts his phone and any conversations that may or may not have happened out of his head. He enters his bedroom and starts on a cleaning frenzy.

“Presents can go on the dresser, I’ll open those later. Clothes need to be washed so I’ll put that pile near the door, and we definitely need some light in here...” Jinyoung opens the curtains to let in more light, only to realize that it is still pouring outside. Instead of warm natural sunlight filtering through the window, the storm leaves a grey cast on the room.

“Storm or not, the room darkening curtains are open and we are ready to clean” he tries to remain positive.

Walking to the other side of the room, he moves to start putting clothes into a laundry pile. He easily makes his way to the laundry and back, stopping to take a break and drink some water.

As he makes his way back into his room, a black blob catches the corner of his eye. He pauses in the doorway before bending over to pick it up, figuring he must have dropped a t-shirt on his way to do laundry. As he shakes the item of clothing out the optimistic facade he had been wearing since he had started cleaning crumbled. He dropped to his knees as he pulled the item of clothing, a hoodie, to his face.

He couldn’t control the sob that left his throat. It was one of Jaebum’s favorite hoodies, who knows when he had actually left it here?

He sits there in the doorway of his bedroom, sobbing, listening to the sound of the rain...

After what felt like hours, he’s broken out of his misery by a knock on the door. Mark and Jackson both have a key to the deadbolt and, Jinyoung glances at the clock, Hyunjin won’t be out of class for another half hour.

Another knock at the door has him scrambling, as he quickly wipes his tears on the hoodie and straightens his clothes.  He takes a deep breath before opening the door, it’s probably Mrs.Lee again, in need of some baking ingredient or another.

“I’m sorry Mrs.Lee we don’t have-“ Jinyoung was cut off once again.

“Jinyoung”

“Jaebum?” Jinyoung stands frozen in the doorway.

“Jinyoung I really need to talk to you. I have made such a stupid mistake. I can’t even begin to explain but-“Jaebum starts rambling.

The hoodie slipping from his fingers is what breaks Jinyoung from his trance. “Yah! Im Jaebum, are you insane? You’re completely soaked! Get inside, I’ll grab you a towel and a change of clothes.”  He completely steamrolls over whatever Jaebum was saying.

“Jinyoung-“ Jaebum was desperate.

“Jaebum...Come on, we’ll talk later” with that Jinyoung turned around and disappeared down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I’m so sorry! Also poor Jinyoung, he just keeps getting cut off.

**Author's Note:**

> Twit & CC: @Darkestnight22


End file.
